The Forbidden Fruit
by MaakaDeeAshuraa
Summary: UA. El fruto prohibido ya no será la manzana de Eva, si no ella. Porque el no prestar atención a las advertencias de su dios le ocasionaron graves consecuencias. ¿Sabes escuchar antes de amar? SxM. Drabble. BadSummary, D; ¡Losé! Contenido Limme.


**Disclaimer**: **S**_oul_** E**_ater_ **no **_me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi-sama. La historia es sin fines de lucro._

_ **S**ummary: El fruto prohibido ya no será la manzana de Eva, si no ella. Porque el no prestar atención a las advertencias de su dios le ocasionaron graves consecuencias. ¿Sabes escuchar antes de amar?_

_ **R**aiting: **M** - Por tener un pequeño pedazo Limme._

_Aquí regreso a ustedes con otra historia, la verdad no pude resistirme a subirla. Me base un poco en un Drabble que subí anteriormente. Pero bueno, espero que esta vez me haya quedado mejor. **D**r**a**b**b**l**e**._

* * *

**T**_h__e_ **F**_orbidden_ **F**_ruit_

_J__ovencita, si no sabes enamorarte. ¿Por qué le das lo más valioso que posees a ese extraño amante? _

_**By:**__M__aakaDee__A__shuraa_

._._._.

**C**aminaba por las cálidas calles de la Ciudad de la Muerte con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Una joven muchacha de aproximadamente diecisiete años de edad de muy buena apariencia ya que su cuerpo había alcanzado el desarrollo adecuado. Entro a una pequeña tienda donde se dispuso a comprar lo necesario.

– ¿Cuánto es? – musito inocentemente.

– Para una jovencita tan hermosa como tú, gratis – respondió seductoramente.

La rubia miro perpleja al hombre, él era alto, ojos rojos y aspecto albino, además muy apuesto.

– No me agradan e-esa clase de bro-bromas – susurro sonrojada.

– Hablo enserio – inquirió tomando con delicadeza su mano para depositar un ligero beso en ella.

La chica se sonrojo completamente, no dijo nada más simplemente tomo sus cosas y salió del local.

El tiempo paso y aquel hombre frecuentaba a la muchacha, no tardo mucho en que la joven se enamorará profundamente de él. Sin embargo, eso era algo que temía, ya que había algo que ocultaba. No era una humana ordinaria. Su madre humana, se había casado con un ser inmortal, un hijo del Dios de la Oscuridad.

Aunque no poseía poderes sobrenaturales en sus venas corrían sangre de inmortal. Es por eso que aparentaba tener la edad de una chica de diecisiete años, pero en realidad tenía ochenta y cuatro años. Ella no tenía experiencia en la vida pues su madre nunca le permitió salir de la cabaña donde vivían; alejadas de Death City. Era la mujer quien iba al pueblo a comprar para su existencia, sin embargo debido a los años y la vejez su madre falleció.

Sus últimas palabras fueron_: "Estas maldita por ser hija del dios oscuro, nunca te enamores si no quieres lamentarlo eternamente"_

Nunca logro comprender aquellas palabras. Pero de algo estaba segura, la única persona que le importaba a ella era él, Soul.

._._._.

– Te amo, Maka – susurro cerca de su oído para después comenzar a besarle el cuello.

Se sentía tan extraña, la sensación que le provocaban las acciones de su amado eran tan desconocidas para ella, pero muy placenteras.

Sus embestidas eran rápidas, la habitación estaba llena de gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de los labios de la rubia. Nerviosa cerró los ojos con fuerza y arqueo la espalda cuando sintió el orgasmo llegarles. Pero él no se detuvo a pesar de eso, continuo moviéndose y besándola con desesperación, como si no existiera un mañana.

Así prosiguieron hasta que sus cuerpos quedaran exhaustos.

– Gracias, Maka – murmuro quedamente a la muchacha que se encontraba dormida en la cama.

Al despertar la joven se percato de que su amado ya no se encontraba en la casa, sin embargo optó por no prestarle mucha importancia. Segura de su amor decidió dirigirse al dios de la muerte donde le hizo esta promesa: _"El va a quererme para siempre y yo a él, estaremos juntos hasta el final de todos los tiempos"._

Pero el fin de todos los tiempos parecía muy cercano cuando una enfermedad incurable lo ataco. La mujer desesperada al no saber qué hacer para salvarle la vida acudió a Shinigami-sama.

– Oh, amable dios. Si yo puedo curarlo danos a los dos la juventud eterna– suplico.

Y ante su sorpresa Shinigami-sama respondió.

"_No puedo, es un humano. Son seres desagradecidos y desconsiderados. Nunca debiste haberte mezclado con su inmundicia"_

– No comprendo tus palabras, pero por favor, hare cualquier cosa por él – insistió.

"_Está bien, pero tendrás que darme algo de mucho valor para que yo te pueda dar algo muy valioso como es la juventud eterna"_

Ella acepto, el chico se curó muy pronto. Ahora los dos serian jóvenes para siempre, él ya no moriría. Porque gracias a ella obtuvo la juventud eterna.

Lo más importante que la muchacha le dio a su Dios fue su vida, su cuerpo.

_"Uno de los dos pasara toda la eternidad en una especie de entrenamiento y aprenderá a usar maquinas de tortura, ¿Quién será?"_ – pregunto Shinigami.

Soul rápidamente se hecho hacía atrás, cediéndole el lugar a la joven. Ella tuvo que pasar toda la eternidad usando maquinas de tortura y realizando misiones peligrosas.

– No cumpliste tu promesa – le reclamo a su dios.

"_Lo hice, prometí __juventud eterna__; __**no**__felicidad eterna__. Tu castigo por ser muy optimista será: Cada herida que te hagas nunca sanará y tu corazón tampoco; por haberle entregado tu vida al hombre equivocado"_

Ahora lograba comprender las palabras de su madre y de Shinigami-sama, pero las consecuencias de sus actos imprudentes la llevaron hasta eso. De nada sirve lamentarse ahora, porque no existe el _hubiera…_

_**T**__h__**e**__E__**n**__d__._

* * *

**¿**_Me regalas un **R**eview**?**_


End file.
